Chiro's Past
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Chiro's past holds? Do you wanna know what would happen if the monkey team found out? Planning on some Chinmay later...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the prolouge.... i'm currenly finishing the first chappie... well typeing it lolz :) ok Chango would you open up my first srmthfg! FANFIC?

Chiro: SHe dosn't own srmthfg.... so don't sue.... non profit... yea..... AND DAMMIT MY NAME'S NOT CHANGO!

Me: OH! Sorry... 'I said that out loud?'

* * *

*Flashback*

A little boy is running, he has messy black hair, and blue eyes like the sky. He is only about 4 years old, and he's crying.

2 Hours ago

"Chiro! Dinner!" Chiro's mother had black hair, and light blue eyes. She appeared to be 25, but she was actually 34. She also had the most caring, wonderful, smile, and she loved her husband and son to death. Chiro came running into the kitchen, he almost fell, but a man caught him and swept him up onto his shoulders. Chiro's father had darker blue eyes, and almost black, brown hair. He was the type of father that would play baseball with his son until dinner time, and built tree houses. They both smiled up at their son, they were your typical, happy family in Shoogazoom.

1 ½ hours later

The house was burnt to the ground. Someone had set their home on fire, as they were watching T.V as a family. Chiro's mother was frantic, picking Chiro up. His father was calmly trying to find a way out, leading his wife around by her hand. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam fell on the dad. His mother shrieked, then calmly, she found the small, ground height, window, and pushed her child out the window. "RUN!"

* * *

plz R&R... lolz and if anyone has ideas for the name of the parents.... plz share lolz :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you anonomouse for R&Ring..... ok.... so here's the next chappie!

Chiro: WAAIT! you 4got the disclaimer....

Me: oh well.... who should do it this time?

Jenmay: I'll do it! Sweetpea doesn't own the show srmthfg! or the charictors... she really only owns her ideas... although she wishes she owns us... so yea! PLZ R&R!*Twirls* YAY! GO MONKEYS!

Chiro: SHe's sooo.... soo..... pretty! *drools*

Me: when'd she get here... anyway.. LET THERE BE CHAPPIE! lolz :3

* * *

The moment he was a safe distance from the house, it collapsed. Little Chiro was running, and crying, but at the time didn't know why. He ran through town, and people had asked him what was wrong, but he didn't listen. "CHIRO!" Wait, that sounded like….

"Chiro! Are you listening!?" Gibson was trying to teach math, and Chiro had stopped taking notes. "Chiro!" He finally snapped out of the unpleasant memory.

"Sorry Gibson." The smart blue monkey noticed the slight sadness in the boy's tone.

"You ok? Maybe we should rest?"

"Yea, That'd be nice…" The blue monkey lead Chiro out of the room they were in, and into the main room with the tubes.

"Get some rest ok Chiro?" Chiro gave him a small smile, and went up his orange tube, to his room. The other monkey's that were in the room, which included Antauri, Sprx and Nova, had sensed something wrong with the boy, and looked at Gibson with worried expressions. All was silent, until Sprx broke the silence,

"What's up with the kid, Brain strain?"

"I told you never to call me that…" Gibson murmured, then answered Sprx's question,

"I really don't know Sparky!"

"GRRRR!" Nova hit Sprx over the head,

"Maybe he's homesick?" Sprx was rubbing the new bump that was forming,

"does the kid even have a home?" Nova smacked him again,

"DUH! What did you think he fell from the sky?"

"No….." Sprx said, depleted.

"Maybe we should make him something…. Like cookies!?" Otto yelled, "Yea I know, stupid idea Otto Ect. Ect…." Everyone just stared, "I for one don't think it's stupid I think it's-"

"A good idea!" Nova finished his sentence, Otto looked confused for a little, then smiled. "But what type?"

This time Antauri spoke up,

"He likes chocolate chip."

"Ok! So does anyone know how to make 'em?" Otto questioned. They all just looked at on another when Antauri spoke again,

"I do." They all just gawked. "What you can't picture me making cookies?" Sprx sweat dropped, and they got to work.

~WITH CHIRO~

Chiro was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees, his head rested on top. He was crying so softly, the only way you'd know if he was or not, was the tears that stained his white pants.

* * *

OK, now, I KNOW MY GRAMMERS NOT 2 GREAT.... but you get the piont.... (sry 4 caps not mad at anyone) plz no grammer comments..... ialready know it sucks lolz :3 and yea chango's

Chiro: IT'S NOT FRIGGEN CHANGO! CHIRO CHIRO! SAY IT WITH ME! C-H-I-R-O!!!

FINE! CHIRO'S 14 now..... so yea.

Btw thanks for the ideas for the parent's names..... i'm still taking ideas.. ans any names forthe guy who killed em' are appriciated as well... lolz :)


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! **HERE'S CHANGO!!!

Chiro: I really hate you.... IT'S NOT F***KING CHANGO! CHIRO SAY IT AGAIN WITH ME! CHIRO!!!

**Me: **ok, now, we will have a special guest in the next chappie, Chirio, your going to meet Debbie Aaron, one of your biggest fans! also I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to my best friend from school..... (she just got a FF, READ HER STUFF OR I'LL UNLEASH CHANGO ON YOU!) jojokattie1324!! lolz! she's good, oh and so is Debbie, and lovelysinner777 .... anyway... CHANGO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Chiro: NO!

Me: and why not Chirio honey.... *puppy eyes*

Chiro: CALL ME BY MY RIGHT NAME! DAMMIT!

Me: *rolls eyes* ok Ch-CHIRO!

Chiro: she don't own anything.... so yea... just the story line... not the show... or us... *muffled* than god..

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Chiro: N0nothing!

Me: good... now to the chappie...

**

* * *

**

**~In the kitchen…~**

"AHHH! OTTO YOU JUST BURNT THE 2ND BATCH!" Nova was running back and forth in the kitchen, so were the other monkeys, except Antauri and Gibson of course. Finally, Antauri kicked everyone out of the kitchen, and in about ½ a hour he emerged with a nice plate of steaming, hot , chocolate chip cookies.

"Wow! Those look great!" Sprx didn't even know the silver monkey knew how to cook.

"Thank you Sprx." Antauri smiled.

**~Chiro~**

Chiro had just fallen asleep when Antauri and the other monkey's came into his room, holding a plate.

"Chiro, wakey wakey." Otto said, softly nudging the boy.

"Mmmmm." Was his response. Otto then got an idea, he hoisted himself onto Chiro's bed, and started jumping. "WAHHH!" Chiro fell out of his bed. "What the-" he was cut off when he saw the cookies, and froze.

"Guys, he's awake! Otto smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

"I gathered." Gibson was annoyed.

"Shush you guys, ok we made you some cookies Chiro!" Nova said happily.

"We saw you weren't in a good mood, so we thought this might cheer you up, kid" With what Sprx said, Antauri held out the plate of cookies to Chiro.

~FLASH BACK~

Chiro had just been made fun of, and was really sad. He came home crying, and later that night his mom had made him cookies. She's given them to him with a huge smile on her face, which made him smile back.

~END FLASH BACK~

Chiro's eyes suddenly welled up with tears, and the monkeys were instantly confused.

"C'mon kid, tell us what's wrong!" Sprx looked very concerned, he'd never seen this side of the kid.

"Yea, Chiro, you can trust us." Nova smiled at him, but inside she was heart broken. She'd come to love the boy as a little brother. To see him torn like this was….. Heartbreaking.

"Chiro!If you tell us we could help you!" Otto wanted the old Chiro back, this one was no fun.

Antauri and Gibson were at loss for words, one (Antauri) felt like a father to the boy, and the other (Mr. Hal) thought about him as a brother, part of the family, and loved to have intelligent conversations with him.

"Fine, I'll, I'll tell you…" Chiro's voice cracked every other word while telling the monkeys about his past, and how his parents had died.. After a half hour of the monkeys listening to the tragic story, Nova was about to break down into tears, and the others just blankly stared at the almost in tears, boy in front of them. Chiro felt a little better, it was less painful, but the one thing he couldn't tell the monkeys yet, still bothered him. Suddenly Otto broke the silence,

"Chiro? You ok?"

Yea otto, I'm finer now thanks for listening." The monkeys were now hugging Chiro, in a group hug around the boy. Finally Chiro wiped his tears away,

"So, Antauri, I didn't know you could cook," he took a cookie, "But *munch* these are *munch* really good." Chiro smiled brightly, hiding the lasting feelings quiet well this time. "What's for dinner?"

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN SHUGAZOOM,**

'I'll get youChiro! I'll make you pay! I want you to suffer, hear your screams…." A man wearing a dark hood, that hid everything exept his glowing red eyes, the red eyes who had seen a little boy's parents die.

**THE ROBOT**

Chiro was just getting into bed, when a silver monkey floated into his room.

"Hey Antauri, just getting to bed!" The raven haired boy smiled.

"Yes, I was just about to tell you that you needed to go to bed," Antauri smiled, "but I guess I don't need to." He floated over to the boy who was already in his bed, tucked him in, and ruffled his hair in a fatherly way. "Good night Chiro, may you have good dreams tonight." Chiro smiled, and closed his eyes. Antauri was just about to turn off the light, when Chiro spoke up,

"Ummm, Antauri?"

Yes Chiro?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleap, incase I have another bad dream?

"Sure." Antauri smiled.

**NEXT MORNING!**

The next morning, Chiro woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. 'Antauri must be making something again!' Chiro thought with a smile. The boy crawled out of bed, put on some jeans and a T-shirt, and ran to his tube. 'STARVING!' Chiro thought, rubbing his tummy.

"Hey kid!" Sprx spoke with his mouth full of chewed up egg.

"SPRX! MANNERS!" Nova yelled, annoyed, smacking him up-side the head. Sprx then started to choke.

"I'll save you!" Before anyone could react, Otto was behind Sprx, attempting the Heimlich maneuver, and not doing a very good job of it.

"OTTO! Your going to kill him!" Gibson noticed that Sprx now had a blue tint to his fur, anymore of this and he'd be as blue as he was. Antauri now used his telepathy, suppressing a chuckle, to separate Otto from the bluing monkey. Chiro and the others, well they were trying really hard not to crack up at the scene in front of them, unsuccessfully. Sprx glared at the still laughing Chiro, after he'd caught his breath.

"Sorry! *laugh* CAN'T! *laugh* STOP! *laugh, laugh, laugh, Ect.*" Sprx smiled at the kid. Before anyone could make a smart remark, the alarm went off.

* * *

okeedokey.... heheh i'm evil.... *NOTICE* NO RED MANNERLESS MONKEYS WERE ACTUALLY INJURED IN THIS SCENE... THEY JUST GREAT ACTORS :) anyway.... yea.... i'm evil.... BWAHAHAHAH! LOVE YOU ALLL! R&R!!!!! AND THAT MEANS YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

OK! here's the next chappie :) lolz! ok, Cango, say hi, you to Mr. Brainstrain, oh and SPARKY!

Sprx: I'm NOT SPARKY! IT'S SPARKS! DAMMIT!

Chiro: HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO GO THROUGH THIS!?

Gibson: I DO NOT LIKE THIS NAME, PLEASE CALL ME GIBSON.

Me: OK! and now.... to read the diclaimer, Debbie Aaron! lolz (read her stuff or Sparky will magnatingler blast you ass... lolz....:) ) yea... i'm evil lolz

Debbie Aaron: YAY! ok, SWEETPEA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! IF SHE DID SHE'D HAVE A MOVIE, INSTEAD OF LEAVING THE SHOW OFF AT SOME RANDOM ASS PIONT!!! :) and Chiro, SPRX ur smexy! lolz

Jenmay: he's mine!

Nova: NO YOU DIDN'T!

*cat fight*

Me: uhhh, ok.... lolz umm here's the chappie, *walks away*

* * *

IN THE CITY

A dark figure wearing a hood, was pointing at buildings, and roads, shooting out a black and purple beam from his finger, destroying everything he pointed at. The figures hood concealed everything but his glowing red eyes, the red eyes that had seen Chiro's parents deaths. The figure was also floating in the air, making him seem even more powerful.

ROBOT

"Monkeys mobilize!" The monkeys and Chiro ran to their multi-colored tubes.

SUPERROBOTMONKEYTEAMHYPERFORCEGO!

The super robot flew to where the figure had been following a lady and her 2 children.

"Who the ell is he?" Yelled Nova.

"I don't know, Sprx, Gibson?"

"Gotcha kid!" Missiles flew at the dark creature, but before it could hit it's target, they hit a shield of some type, that flashed purple when they had hit it, then went back to clear.

"What the heck!?" Exclaimed a puzzled Otto.

"It appears to be a force field of some sort, we must be careful."

"No duh Brain strain!" Sprx retorted. Gibson glared.

The dark figure then stopped it's destruction, and floated toward the robot.

"Defensive measures!" Ordered Chiro.

"Gotcha" answered Otto, putting up the shield.

"Monkey team," the figures voice was deep and wrangled. "Do you know Chiro's other past?" This caught everyone off guard, then he took off his hood.

"A-Akira!" Chiro stuttered, shaking with fear and anger.

"Who is this man Chiro, do you know him?" Asked Antauri, he had felt a disturbance in the power primate, and was concerned. Chiro didn't answer. So Akira decided to keep talking.

"I assume you've been well. Come out so I can see how much you've grown. Darling Chiro."

"No!" Chiro's eyes were now filling with tears.

"Kid! Who is this guy!?"

Akira then charged at the robot, breaking through the shield, so that he was pushing up against the robot. He was surprisingly strong, considering he was about 6'9, a bug compared to the robot, but was pushing the big piece of metal backwards. "Chiro, did you tell them about me? About our past?"

"What is he talking about Chiro!?" Nova was getting confused, who the hell was this guy, and how come he was scaring Chiro like this!?

"I took poor Chiro in, after his parents died. We lived a good life, but then I had to go away, for personal reasons, I gave Chiro to the 2 old hags down the street, I was so ni-"

"NO! Don't you dare say nice! You killed them, you killed my parents! Then before you left, you told me that you'd killed them, and told me, an 8 year old, how much you'd loved their screams!" Chiro was red, out of anger. The monkeys were just speechless. "I am going to make you pay! You bustard! MAGNATRON FURY!" This had only knocked the monster back, then he spoke again,

"Ah, yes, but do you remember what else I did? Your sister? Hmm?" Chiro growled, and Akira chuckled, "Of course not, I erased your memories of your little sister, Nadia, and the others, would you like to remember?"

"Leave him alone you monster!" Nova was infuriated.

"It'd be best if you went back to where you came from." Gibson proclaimed.

"You lay one finger on him-" Antauri warned, no one did that to the boy he thought of as a son. Then Akira pointed at the spot where Chiro was seated, and sent a red beam into the robot.

"Dimmit! We can't move, what do we-" Sprx was interrupted by a scream of pain, coming from Chiro.

"Chiro, are you ok? Can you hear me?" It was no use, they couldn't get to Chiro. Then Akira was about to disfigure the robot, when a red beam of light flew at him.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"

"Jenmay!" Nova was relieved, and so was the rest of the team.

"We will meet again, monkeys, Chiro." With that, he disappeared.

* * *

k, the reason he left, was he'd used lots of his powers... one and two, R&R! lolz Lovelysinner, if you want I can add you into the disclaimer as well.... lolz :) NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON! lol


	5. Chapter 5

FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! lolz I just got grounded, because i'm not doin so hot in science, but foor some reason (i'm not complaining) mom let me keep computer privlages.... wierd..... anyway.... LOVELYSINNER SHA:LL DO ZE DISCLAIMER!

Lovelysinner: ELLO PPLZ! ok, Sweetpea DONT OWN NOTHIN! well, she owns THIS plot, because the ppl who MADE the anime, had somthing against telling anything useful about chiro..... anyway...... all rights go to... whoever made the series... *wispers* and ended it... at the wrong time :( any way.... NOW TO GIBBY!

Mr: Hal: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *chases lovely sinner around w/ a wrench*

Me: anyway, sry it's short, the next one will be up in a few hours though... lolz idk why i din't put 'em togeather, but i'm 2 lazy to now... so live w/ it! lolz :)

* * *

Chiro still hadn't come down from his pod, and it had been 30 minuets. On any normal day, this wouldn't have bothered the monkeys, but it had been a half hour for gods sakes! "Maybe someone should go see what's up?" Otto was the first to break the silence.

"Let's leave the kid alone for a few more minuets, he may need some time before he can talk." Sprx had said something wise, THAT meant something HAD to be very wrong.

Chiro didn't want to see the monkeys in the state he was in. Uncontrollable sobbing, eyes red, shaking in fear and anger. He especially didn't want Jenmay to see him now, he needed to be the strong one, not the girl. The reason he was like this, was because every memory, that Akira had of plotting, and finally killing his family, were now in his head. He could remember it as if it HAD been him, but the memories were Akira's, not his. Also, Akira had took any memories of his cute, little, baby, sister, that he had. Now, after al these years, he remembered her dark brown hair, and blue-ish, green eyes, the way she'd looked up to, and loved her big brother, she'd even called him 'Bro-Bro' as a type of pet-name. He had loved her, and now he remembered those feelings, remembering how protective he'd been of his little sis, and how, when they'd play with toys, he'd always let her pick first.

'They are all gone, all gone!' He screamed in his head, the pictures of her demise getting clearer every second. Chiro was to busy rocking back and forth on his bed, to notice the shiny, silver, monkey walk into his room.

Antauri took one look at Chiro, and nearly fell over in tears himself, if he could have anyway. Some things about the new silver monkey's mechanical body were very limiting. He walked cautiously toward Chiro's rocking form, placing a comforting hand on his back. "I'm here to help, please Chiro, tell me what's making you this sad.

The monkeys, and Jenmay had been waiting for what seemed like hours before Chiro and Antauri came back down through Chiro's pod. Sprx was going to ask something, but held his tongue, seeing the grimace on Antauri's face. Without warning, chiro sat, and started telling his friends EVERYTHING. After he spilled his gutts to the rest of the team, he felt a little better, but he was still upset. Suddenly, the room started to spin, as Jenmay hugged him, he began to slip into darkness again.

* * *

A/N I don't think this, but Chiro's IS a guy, no offence, but A LOT of guys think girls are damsles in distress, and maby some are, BUT NOT JENMAY! PLZ R&R! lolz and like i said THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER, AND UP IN ANOTHER FEW HOURS!


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT CHAPPIE, AS PROMISED! lolz this has a bunch of chinmay, fluff lolz :)

Me: OK! Now, we have an anonomouse person for the disclaimer!

egyptianxgirl519 : OH YEA! ok, hmmmm how to put this in a way you'll understand..... SHE. DOESNT. OWN. S. R. M. T. H. F. G. because if she did, the world would explode, and SK would be dead by now! heheh,

Me: I CLAIM THE PLOT! DAMMIT! oh, and btw, just so you guys know how cluxy i am, I just almost fell down a flight of stairs, and i tripped at the top, on air, the step was even out of tripping range, and i ended up falling down a few steps, before catching myself! Gave me granny a heart attak, (not litarilly) lolz :) HAVE A NICE FRICKIN DAY!

* * *

After taking Chiro to sickbay, the monkeys and Jenmay started talking.

"I had no idea the kid had such a tragic life…." Sprx looked depressed, as did the rest of the team.

"Well, at least we know WHY he fainted, that's a lot to take in in one day." Gibson stated. Jenmay looked like a sad puppy at the moment, but she kept her chin up in front of the monkeys, or tried to.

"I hope nothing else comes up, WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Jenmay hit a wall, hard, but not hard enough to make a dent. 10 multicolored eyes stared at the outraged Jenmay.

"I just hope he will tell us right away next time…. If there is one…" Otto said, looking worriedly in the direction of the sickbay.

A few hours later, Jenmay decided to go check on Chiro. As Jenmay approached the sickbay, she thought about what she'd be able to tell Chiro. Jenmay entered the sickbay, and gasped. Chiro looked really worn. His hair looked more unkept than usual, his clothing ruffled, and his completion wasn't all to great either. HE also looked like he hadn't been eating much in the last few days, and he had dark circles starting under his eyes. Collecting herself, Jenmay tiptoed over to Chiro's table-side. Out of luck, there was already a chair next to his table, and she sat down. She then lightly took Chiro's hand in hers, handling it as if it were glass. She silently wondered how the cheary boy she'd fallen in love with, had kept such dreadful memories to himself. Suddenly, Chiro stirred in his sleep, fluttering eyelids parted to show 2 big light blue orbs. Jenmay found herself stairing into them, as he stared back into her sea-green ones. He smiled weakly, and her heart skipped a beat, suddenly realizing he'd woken up,

'S-sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!' She dropped his hand, and looked down, blushing.

"Don't worry 'bout it Jenmay." He smiled again, 'she looks angelic, to me, even when I'm depressed.' He grunted, realizing his throught felt like sand. Jenmay got up,

"I'll get you some water!" She left before he could object. After a few minuets, she came back with a tall glass of water. Chiro let her help him sit up, and drink the water. "I should let you rest," Jenmay blushed, smiling, "Call if you need-"

"Can you stay a little longer Jenmay? Please, hold my hand a little longer?" Chiro was stairing her straight in the eyes, but she blushed, and sat down in the chair again, taking his hand.

"Now, go to sleep." She ordered, and started humming softly. As Chiro was falling asleap he murmured,

"I love you ya know Jenmay?" and fell asleap, Jenmay squeaked, and smiled down at Chiro,

"Love you to Chiro."

Jenmay watched Chiro sleep for a whole 3 hours, before he woke up. Pretty Blue met beautiful sea green. "Hey," Jenmay smiled.

"how long was I out for?" Chiro asked.

"Hmmm, bout 3 hours."

"YOU STAYED FOR 3 HOURS!?"

"Yep!" Jenmay smiled, then looked away, remembering what the drugged (or what she thought to be drugged) Chiro had said before, and how she'd reacted. "I have to go do something ." She excused herself from the room before Chiro could get another word out.

Later, Chiro walked out of the sickbay, looking for Jenmay.

"Anyone see where Jenmay went?"

"She went to her room," Otto smile mischievously, "Why…?"

Chiro blushed, giving himself away, "N-nothing"

"You used the L word didn't you Chiro?" Sprx was grinning, until nova hit him over the head.

"I assume your feeling better?" Antauri questioned the blushing boy.

"Yea, excuse me." Chiro headed toward Jenmay's room, they kept for her.

Jenmay heard a knock on her door, "Come in!" Chiro walked in, Jenmay was blushing her hair, that was now out of her pigtails, and draped down her back. Jenmay thought it had been Nova, until she saw Chiro's reflection in her miror, but before he could say anything, the alarm went off.

"Dammit!"

* * *

K! The next chappie will be up soon, and plz R&R, i already have it writte, just needs to be typed, you'll then find out what his sis's name is, and well i can't tell you, all ill say, is THE RETURN OF AKIRA! heheheh, :)


	7. Chapter 7

OK! I uploaded! hehe, lolz ummm if u guys have any ideas for new nicknames for chiro, plz do tell XD

Chiro: NO! DON'T EGG HER ON!

Me: JUST READ THE DISCLAIMER!

Chiro: *smirk* FINE! SWEETPEADOSN'TOWNSRMTHFG!norwillsheever,thankgods,andgetusedtoitcauseitaintnevergonnachange!

Me:ok...CHANGO! (plz i NEED ideas on how to annoy him hehe,)\

Chiro:nooo!

Me:YESSS!

* * *

"Hyper force, GO!" Chiro was finally getting back to normal, and then this had to happen, great. The robot lifted off, soaring through the air, toward the ill excuse for a man. The robot was about to attack him from behind, but he noticed they were there,

"Ah, dear Chiro, you've come to pay me a visit again? How sweet!" Akira was using a sickly sweet tone of voice, and Chiro figured that he was smiling under his big black hood. Chiro was about to make the first blow, when Akira stopped him. "I'm not your aponate today Chiro, I have a little surprise for you!" Out of nowhere, another hooded figure appeared in front of Akira, this one shorter, and the body looked like a girls. The girl started to remove her hood, revealing long silky black hair, and crystal blue eyes. Chiro's breath hitched,

"N-Nadia?" Chiro rubbed his eyes, thinking the girl would vanish, but she stayed put.

"Wait, Chiro, isn't Nadia your sister's-" Jinmay stopped there, realizing that the girl in front of them WAS the seemingly dead girl. Without anyone noticing, Chiro slipped out of the robot, walking out into the moonlight.

"Nadia! Has this man hurt you in any way? Are you ok?" Chiro asked, a type of brotherly protectiveness glistening in his eyes. TO his surprise, Nadia glared at him.

"Chiro! Get back in the robot NOW!" Antauri ordered. Chiro ignored the monkey's pleas to 'get his butt back in the robot', as Sprx had put it.

"Nadia! It's me, Chiro!" He de-fazed his powers, much to his teammates disliking.

"I know perfectly well who you are," malice filled her voice, "You, my brother, who killed our PARENTS!" Chiro didn't have the time to react to the beam of light aimed his way, fortunately, the robot blocked it with it's hand.

"Chiro, please come back!" Jinmay pleaded, to no avail.

Chiro was astonished with the false accusation, "NO!" He now pointed at Akira, "He's the one who killed them, not me! Up till now, I didn't even know YOU were alive!"

"NOT GOING TO WORK!" She screamed, lunging at him once again, this time he dodged, and the next, and the next, and the next…..

"Please!" Nadia answered by pouncing on him, sitting on top of him, trying to choke him to death.

"Chiro!" Jinmay pulled the two siblings off of each other. Nadia eyed the newcomer. 'hmmm…' Out of nowhere, Nadia grabbed Jinmay's torso, and sent a very painful shock wave throughout her body.

"That should do it."

"Jinmay!" Chiro turned into the big green ape, tore Jinmay from Nadia's grasp, picking Nadia up as well. He put Jinmay down in a safe place, ignoring the stabbing pain coming from the hand that held Nadia. Putting Nadia down was a mistake on his part, because the girl just went back at it, attacking him again.

"ELOCTRO BEAM!" 'She must specialize in electricity,' Chiro thought, while dodging another attack.

"Monkey Fu!" He missed her on purpose, not wanting to hurt his little sister. "We don't have to do this! Please, let me explain!" Chiro begged, dodging more attacks. Chiro was getting desprate, and pissed off. The monkeys were *dumfounded.

"nadia! You stay here, I'll come back later." With that Akira left Nadia with her brother.

"No! COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Chiro panted. Suddenly, Nadia's eyes lolled into the back of her head, and she gasped, dropping to the ground.

"NADIA!"

* * *

Sry it' kinda short, but....... I UPDATED! did u like? not like? plz do tell! lolz, SHOUT OUT TO...

Jojo, Lovelysinner, Debbie Aaron, egyptianxgirl519, and MOLLYDOLLY! lolz :) thnx 4 reviewing! next chappie up soon XD!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! ok, NOW READ! lolz

* * *

White. White sheets, white walls, pretty much white everything. Nadia had woken up, wondering where she was, until she saw a green monkey hovering over her.

"AHHH!" Nadia pushed Otto to the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Chiro ran into the room, figured outwhat had happened, rolled his eyes, and helped Otto up. Nadia fainted again.

Waking up the second time, she tried to get up. To her annoyance, a warm hand softly pushed her back onto the bed.

"Don't get up yet, Akira almost killed you… again…" The last word was so soft, Nadia could hardly make it out.

"Where? When? Who!?" Nadia's eyes went wide, struggling against Chiro to get out of the bed. "Chiro! Get away!" Chiro's eyes saddened, and Jinmay (who she hadn't noticed till now) put a caring, yet restraining hand on the girls arm.

"He wont hurt you," Green eyes smiled down at the little girl, "Akira's the real problem."

"Wait," She calmed, "why did you save me?"

"You're my little sister, I care for you, and I didn't… kill our parents…" Nadia glared holes into chiro's head.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEV YOU!? A REAL BROTHER WOULD HAVE SAVED ME!" Chiro looked to the floor,

"I didn't know you were even alive till now…." Nadia's eyes narrowed further,

"ANd you couldn't have checked? I WAS 4 CHIRO! 4!" She took a breath, "ANd now you want your DARLING little sis back right? Well I hope your used to dissapointment!"

"Nadia, stop!" firce green eyes burned into her, and Chiro's head snapped up.

"It's ok, just drop it. If you need anything, I'll be in the next room." He slandered out of the room, leaving a gaping Jinmay and a wideeyed Nadia behind.

A few days went by. Nadia constantly observing Chiro, but glaring at him to hide her curiosity. He didn't seem like the mad crazy basturd that Akira had informed her of, he was just a normal, idiotic teenage boy. Vidoe games and the Sun Riders, like any normal teenage boy on Shugazoom. WasChiro telling the truth? Why hadn't Akira come back for her yet? Was she to even trust anyone in this world? It didn't seem like she could. TO help keep her thoughts hidden, she acted like she hated Chiro's guts. Once, when they had spegetti for dinner, she'd filled up on bread, an still had half a plate of spegetti left. Nadia got up from the table, and walked over tward the kitchen, acting like she was going to put the plate in the sink. When she got close enough to Chiro, she dumped the spegetti on his head, and kept walking.

"NADIA! What the heck?"

"Hey, say sorry!" The monkeys weren't happy with her behavior, but all Chiro'd said was,

"Let it be, it's ok…" and then he'd leave whatever he had been doing, going to his room.

Now on the 4th night, Jinmay paid a visit to the cute but devilish girl in the room next door to her.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure…" Nadia didn't even look up from her drawing, until Jinmay had tried to look at it.

"Hey!" Nadia had whipped the book out of Jinmay's reach so fast, that it knocked her over in the process.

"Sorry, hey Jinmay…"

"Yea….?"

"I don't want to go back." Jinmay gaped.

"W-what!?"

"I want to stay here, I want to trust Chiro, I don't think he killed our parents."

* * *

k, I've decided to finish this story,a dn the inu dare story first, and the the sasunru one... sry! lolz... and sry 4 shortness... and for not making fun of the gay chango!

Chiro:HEY! NOOO! I'm not gay!!

Me: Oh, do you have a problem wit gays!?

Chiro: *sweat drop* no...... I'm just in love wit jinmay..

Me: THAT'S NOT WHAT U SAID.... never mind..

Chiro: WHAT!?

Me: NOTHING!

Chiro: WHAT IS IT WOMAN!

Me: SHUT UP CHANGO!

Chiro: EEP!

plz r&r...


	9. Chapter 9

OK! lolz, speceal thanx to all the people who have been waiting for this! sry it took so long I-

Gibson: THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR TARDYNESS!

Hey, Gibby....... SHUT UP!

Gibson: *scoffs*

*evil glare* I see into your soul Gibby, you know what I see?

Mr. Hal: uhhhhh n-no...

I see a monkey WHO WONT SHUT HIS TRAP!

Chiro: Please excuse him.... he doesn't know any better! *smiley*

Gibson: Excuse me but- *is cut off by chiro's hand*

Chiro: like I said, dumb monkey!

Ok...... w/e uhhh i **don't** own SRMTHFG! so yea.... lolz :) I *heart* U GUYZ!

* * *

"Chiro will be glad to hear it!" Jinmay finally let herself gush, and hug the little girl. She was just so cute! Jinmay pushed a button on her communicator,

"Chiro, Nadia wants to tell you something." There was some static,

"What?" Chiro replied.

"Get your butt up here!" Jinmay almost yelled into the little monkey shaped communicator.

"Ok, ok, just let me dry off, I just got out of the shower!"

"How many showers have you taken today?" Jinmay smirked, "Like 20?"

"HEY! That monster was gross! It took that long to get the smell off!" Jinmay smiled,

"What ever."

"Oh, shut it."

"Excuse me!??"

"N-nothing…"

"Heheh"

"Grr."

"Just hurry!"

"You guys sound like a married couple." Nadia snorted, laughing at Jinmay's reddening face.

It took about 5 minuets for Chiro to get to the extra room Nadia was using. Unfortunately, he walked in on a girl-talk, and instantly wished he'd taken his time. Once Jinmay noticed that he was in the room, she ran out squealing. Both siblings looked after her with an eyebrow arched.

"Is she usualy like that?" Chiro shook his head,

"No, only when she sees something cute, and decides to dress it up. Otherwise she's actually pretty hard-core." Chiro was massaging his temples, trying to make a sudden headache go away. Nadia giggled. Witch confused the crap out of Chiro.

"Oh."

"Uhhhh…" He wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"I want to stay here!" Nadia said it so fast, Chiro though he heard wrong.

"What?" He arched an eyebrow, looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I want to stay."

"I though you hated me…"

"I don't believe what Akira said anymore, you don't seem like someone who'd kill his own kin." Chiro's face contorted in a serious of emotions, from serious, to joy. Then he smiled,

"But you hate me."

"Can't a girl change her mind?" Nadia mock- rolled her eyes, and giggled. Suddenly, her smile faded into a serious frown. "I also have something important to tell you." Chiro saw the change in her face, and got serious as well.

"Ok,"

"You-"

"YIPEE!" Just as they were about to seriously talk, Jinmay burst through the door, with a rack of clothing on wheels. "We're going to have a small welcoming party!"

"Bu-" Chiro started to protest. Jinmay put her finger to his lips. Chiro turned red instantly. She then got close to his face, and winked. Snapping out of her trance, she dragged Chiro out of the room, gave him the boot, and shut the door.

"Get ready, change into the clothing I prepared for you!" It was muffled, but Chiro heard it. Chiro stumbled to his room, still thinking about how close Jinmay had been to his face. He shook his head to clear it before he could go any farther. Then he pushed a button on his wall, that opened his window. Pulling up a chair, he sat next to the window, staring up at the stars. After a while, he sighed and glanced at what Jinmay had picked out for him. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. A black vest, and crisp white, long sleeved, dress shirt lay on top of matching black dress jeans. His black socks and black dress shoes were on the floor next to the bed, along with the black tie. He sighed again, and looked back out the window. Almost immediately, a red star caught his eye. He couldn't rip his gaze off the star. Chiro's eyes started to change colors. They went through the whole rainbow before stopping at a blue slightly, but noticeably darker than his own. He finally ripped his gaze from the light, and went to change.

* * *

hope you liked it! I'll get the next chappie up as soon as I can, (we just finished OAT's so.... yea not fun lolz) OH! THE SUMMER IS COMMING! I'll be finishing This story, and hopefully the SASUNARU story over the summer, so stay tuned! teehee


	10. Chapter 10

Sry this took so long! OMG! HI! LS7!!!

LS7: uhhh HI! OMG! IM HERE AGAIN! OOOOH!

Me: yeppers, would you like to do the honors?

LS&: YES! SHE DOEN"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!! GRRR! NO SUEING! AND CHANGO IS A SMEXY BEAST

Me: yes, and i want to pinch his butt... i mean...

Chiro: WHAT!?

Me: HEre's your story!

Chiro: OMG DID YOU JUST SAY- *sweetpea pinches his butt* EEP! CHIRO SPEARO!

Me: OMG CHIRO IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Jinmay: SIT!

Chiro: *falls face first into ground*

Inuyasha: Wronge show... wiat, WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHERE IS KAGOME!

Me: Oh yea,..... that reminds me, sry i havn't updated the dare thing ina while, ive been having some family issues on top of my school work, also the last chappie wiped me out, i will continue it soon, as for the sasunaru fic, i wil finish it after im done w/ this one :P

LS7: YAY! NOW GET ON WIT IT!!!

* * *

Chiro walked down to the main room, and gaped.

A large table covered in a bright white table cloth, adorned in food, and pretty center pieces, was set up in the middle of the main room. Next to it was a cart with lots of soda, juice, and tea bottles. The monkeys (except for Gibson, he was finishing something in his lab) were already sitting in their seats, tummies growling, waiting for the "humans" to arrive. Jinmay still had Nadia upstairs in her room of fashionable torture.

"Wow kid, Jinmay pick your clothes out?" Sprx was smiling, and Nova put her arm around him.

"You look great!" Nova always had the warmest smile, Chiro chuckled.

"Yea, but Chiro, your tie isn't on right I don't think…." Otto pointed to the tie Chiro has struggled to hell with, Chiro sweat dropped.

"Yea, well, I don't usually wear ties so…."

"Here," the silver monkey flew over to Chiro, and proceeded in fixing Chiro's tie. He'd been acting more fatherly towards Chiro ever since he'd learned his past. Not that he wasn't already fatherly toward him, it was just a more special connection now. Antauri and Chiro smiled at each other.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Antauri has been acting more fatherly toward Chiro in the past week!" Otto remarked, staring hungrily at the huge turkey in the middle of the table.

"Yea….. Your right Otto, he has been…" Nova's turn to smirk.

"Kid, Antauri?"

Silence followed the last remark stood in the air. Until Jinmay's voice rung out,

"Your so cute!" Everyone, now including Gibson, sweat dropped.

"What in Shoogazoom is Jinmay doing!?"

"Found a new victim." Chiro sweat dropped again, scratching the back of his neck. Gibson noticed Chiro's formal clothing.

"Well, at least she's good at picking the clothing out…" Chiro smiled,

"I hope she doesn't upset Nadia…"

"OK, we're done!"

Nadia's form kept going in and out of focus, but Chiro could still see what she was wearing. Her hair was done up in a cute, messy bun, she had a black dress with dark blue poka dots on it, and she had matching flip-flops. Suddenly the whole room went out of focus, and he swayed a little.

"You ok Chiro?" Jinmay had come down, he could kinda make out what she was wearing as well. Hers was some type of flowy, green, dress, her hair down from her usual pigtails, and some odd looking necklace on. Or what he thought was a necklace, he wasn't sure if it was part of the dress or not.

"I'm fine…" He gasped, he was NOT ok. Chiro swayed again, this time he DID fall, and passed out on the spot.

"Chiro!" Nadia rushed over to her brother, kneeling down beside him. "I should have warned him! Oh god, it's happening!" The monkeys and Jinmay exchanged worried glances, as Jinmay rushed to his side as well.

"What is it, what's happening to him!?" Antauri jumped into action, levitating Chiro to his bed.

"Well, he and I are from a special clan. Our mother was one of the ice individuals of Isanne. Ice attributes and your primate attributes don't really mix. I ease dropped on one of Akira's calls to learn this. Right now, the primate and ice attributes are fighting within him."

"Is there a way to help him? What's going to happen to Chiro!" Jinmay was as worried as everyone else in Chiro's little room. Jinmay and Antauri were at Chiro's sides. Nadia was at the foot of his bed, and the rest of the monkeys were behind Antauri, except for Nova, who was next to Jinmay.

"If this goes on to long, he will……" Nadia looked down.

"Are you saying he'll… die?!" Nova had fire in her eyes, Antauri calmed her down.

"Is there a way to avoid this fate?" Antauri looked down at his unconscious "sons" face.

"Yes, but only Akira has the potion to regulate the powers, and even then….." Nadia looked up, "There's no guarantee he'll last that long, or that he wont die in the process the potion would put him through."

"We will find it! You'll be ok Chiro, don't worry!" Jinmay choked out the words, holding his hand, her eyes prickled with tears.

"How are we going to get it from Akira though?" Otto asked, actually serious for once.

"I can get it, but I'll have to have some way of getting back to his ship."

"I'll act as a prisoner, you go back, act like you've not decided to stay here, and steal the potion."

"Yea, the I'll get us both out!" Antauri and Nadia smiled at each other, happy they had a plan.

"no!" Chiro had woken up, he'd heard the whole thing.

"He's to dangerous!" Chiro suddenly retracted in pain, yelling out.

"Chiro!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No! Chiro you will stay here, get rest and stop being impossible!" Jinmay was now holding him down.

"Uhgg!" He felt so useless, and he didn't like it.

"Chiro, please listen to us, you'll end up hurting yourself!" Nova tried reasoning with him.

"The pain will pass, but not for long. If Chiro wants to go, we have no right to stop him. It might help with the diversion. Though, you may have some problems with your powers…" Chiro squeezed Jinmay's hand.

"Please let me go…. I've been sitting around the robot moping lately, I need to be strong!"

"But-"

"Jinmay please!"

"Fine but I'm coming to then!"

* * *

wow, 962 wrds in that one :P hehe woo! *streaches* sry again for any waiting i caused you, also, i will update this again soon :)

Jojo: that's what you said last time...

Me: SO! GOD YOUR SO DAMANDING!! AHHH!

Jojo: wha...

LS7: ok, you need a nap, GO TO BED DAMMIT!

Me: ARRRG! *chases them both around with a pan*


	11. Chapter 11

Sry! (im typing from school) TWO MORE DAYS! It's short cause im at school, and I have like another 5 minz left…

* * *

Nadia led Jinmay, Chiro and Antauri up a grey, rock path toward a creepy looking stone castle. After they'd decided Chiro was going to go with them to Akira, Nadia had givin the directions to get to Akira, and they'd formed a better plan. Nadia was still going to 'give' Antauri over to Akira, but Chiro and Jinmay would 'fight' Nadia, and get away. Then they'd help Nadia find either the potion, or directions on how to make it. The other monkeys were to stay on stand-by; incase anything went wrong. God forbid.

"Are we almost there?"

"Shut up monkey boy." Nadia winked, making sure he knew she was just acting.

Jinmay and Chiro were holding hands, and Jinmay squeezed his hand. Chiro was still in pain, but he was hiding it from the others, and the monkeys were all worried sick. Once they made it up to the huge door, Nadia knocked three times, and a keypad popped out. She pushed a few of the red keys and it popped back into the wall. The door opened, making a huge screeching noise.

"You need to oil that thing…" Chiro was attempting to lighten the air surrounding them. Jinmay let out a small giggle, and Nadia had to fight to keep her glaring/smirk up.

* * *

did this quickly, lolz :)


	12. Chapter 12

OK! lol sry it took a while, next chappie should be up 2nite, or 2moro morning! WOOHOO!

Chiro: Right...............

ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY SUPIRIORITY!!?? (sp? lol)

Chiro: N-no! It's jsut that you've said that before and....

I know, I'm LAZY! OK I GET! IT!

Chiro: WAA!

* * *

Nadia led the 'prisoners' down a dark corridor, leading to another set of winding, darkened halls.

"Wow, this place is like a maze." Chiro whispered under his breath, Squeezing Jinmay's hand lightly.

"Yea." Jinmay agreed.

"Silence stupid monkey. There will be no chit chat." Either Nadia was turning on them, or she was really into the acting thing, because after she said the words, she shocked Chiro, and glared at Jinmay.

"You ok Chiro?" Jinmay whispered once Nadia turned around.

"Yea…" Antauri didn't utter a word.

After a few more minutes of walking through random corridors, they reached a very brightly lit room, and entered.

"Ah… so you have brought the prisoners? " Nadia nodded, "Good girl, now, go make the preparations, I have other jobs to do."

Suddenly, Chiro's eyes started to glow bright blue; and his hair turned white.

"Chiro!" Jinmay was forced to let go of his hand, it had turned dry-ice cold.

"What gives YOU the right to decide our fate!!?" Chiro pushed Nadia, and then ran at Akira. He punched Akira into a wall, and turned toward Jinmay and Antauri, eyes glowing purple now, and fainted.

"Chiro!!" Jinmay ran to him, but Akira was quicker, and knocked her into another wall, and grabbed Chiro; only to have his arm almost frozen off.

"AHHH!" Nadia ran to his aid, and motioned for Antauri to escape and find the antidote.

"Master!" She sat there tending to his arm while Jinmay sneaked out as well.

"Witch way should we go?" Antauri and Jinmay ran down the corridor, trying to find the master bedroom.

"Not really sure…"

"Well I don't know either. Hey maybe we should spl-" Antauri suddenly placed his hand over her mouth, and pulled her into a room. A grotesque monster about 15 feet tall, with a huge sword trudged past the room they were in. After it had gotten far away, Antauri removed his hand.

"It would not be wise to split up….."

"Never mind." Jinmay shivered as she stood back up, ready to walk to the next room.

* * *

ha lol ok, plz R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

OK! all I can say is poor Chiro...

Chiro: should I be afraid?

*hugs Chiro* I'm sorry...

Chiro: Oh god.....

* * *

Light blue eyes opened themselves to gray tiled ceiling. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Chiro let out a grunt, attempting to sit up.

'Apparently, Akira wants me restrained…' the raven thought, chuckling.

Chiro closed his eyes again, 'Why did I just….' reopening his eyes, he took in the room around him.

On the far left wall, various syringes hung, filled with different colored liquids. Chiro swallowed. On the wall to his right was a bunch of machinery, and the wall in front of him held knives of all lengths and widths.

'Oh, great….." Chiro found himself chuckling darkly again, as oddly sadistic pictures flooded his mind. He suddenly started thinking about ways to kill harmless civilians.

'Maybe it's best I stay here until….' His mind cut off again by another wave of dark, sickening pictures. Chiro grinned at the bloodied bodies he'd envisioned around him, and started chuckling again.

"The powers are already starting to backfire I see." Chiro's head snapped up, and he grinned wildly at Akira.

"I want to kill, the taste of blood on my fingertips." Akira smiled pleasantly.

"I can help you… but first, I have to find a way to extract some of your power for myself." Chiro's grin suddenly faded, and he started struggling with his bonds.

"NO! I don't want to kill! And you aren't getting these deadly powers either!" Akira smirked, and walked up to Chiro's table, syringe in hand.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get your powers. You don't even know how to use them, this will hurt by the way." Akira then proceeded to tighten Chiro's bonds with a push of button, and push the syringe into his skin. Hot, flaming, waves of pain shot up Chiro's spine, causing his nerves to react and send the same shocking pain everywhere else. Chiro started struggling, panting, and letting out loud groans and cries of pain.

"That won't help anything dear Chiro."

Chiro's sense of hearing slowly died, as if his ears were filling with honey, and his vision started to blur along with the hot flashes of pain , witch were starting to escalate.

"Poor, poor Chiro." Akira clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, enjoying the show.

Suddenly, Chiro's body started to tremble, and his back arched off the table. He let out a very powerful monkey mind scream, and then relaxed, falling into a pain filled sleep.

"First task complete!" Akira snickered, as he stuck another syringe into Chiro's stomach. Chiro arched up in pain, and then lay still, sweating from every pour.

* * *

OMG! ok, the next chappie WILL be less.... uhhhhh well, nevermind.. hehe *sweat dropps*


	14. Chapter 14

YAY! ok, This will probably be the last chappie for about a week, im going to NY!!! WOOHOO! lol :) anyway, hope u enjoy... and i will work on this in NY and post it when i get back :)

Chiro: BUT BUT BUT!!!

WOULD YOU STOP CRYING!! YOUR COMMING WITH ME FOR GODS SAKES!

Chiro: *lights up* YES! *peace sign*

me: *sigh*

* * *

"Chiro!? I hope he's ok…."

Chiro opened his eyes a second time, looking around, wondering why he heard Jinmay's voice…. But she wasn't next to him. Memories of what Akira did to him slap him across the face as he attempts to move. Pain shoots up from his toes to his head, and he groans in pain.

"I see the medicine is still working, good. I want to see you suffer, the only reason I'm extracting your powers the hard way." Akira snickered at Chiro's pained face, and walked over to the wall of knives. Picking a small, sharp looking one, he struts over to Chiro, and held the knife in front of Chiro's face.

"I will make you suffer…"

"Over here Antauri! I think I found something!" Jinmay quietly called out to the silver monkey that was going through different stacks of papers. They were in Akira's study.

"What have you found?" The wise monkey floated over towards Jinmay, hoping that was she found wasn't another dud.

"It's the antidote… I think…" She held the yellowing piece of paper out to her monkey friend, letting him read over the odd language.

"Yes…. I believe this may be it…" Jinmay smiled, as Antauri finished reading over the piece of parchment.

"Is this it? Anta-" Antauri pushed her back suddenly, as a red beam of light ran past them.

"Lets go!" Antauri took Jinmay's hand, and started for the door.

"Who goes!?" A big man with very sharp teeth stood in the doorway, he was bald, and towered over both Jinmay and Antauri. The large man smiled, and slowly walked in, bending down so he didn't hit the top of the door. Jinmay and Antauri started retreating backwards with every step towards them the ugly man took.

"Uhhhh, Antauri…………."

"Yes Jinmay?" Antauri looked up at green eyes as he kept backing up.

"We need a plan."

"That we do…" Antauri thought for a second, coming up with nothing but worry for reasons unknown to him.

"I've got it…" Jinmay whispered her sudden plan into Antauri's metal ear, and ran at the beast. Antauri flew up in the air, disappeared for a second, and then kicked the ugly sharp-toothed man in the face. Jinmay then used her eye beams to finish him off, and they made a run for it.

"Do you sence Chiro?" Now all they had to do was find Chiro, Nadia, and get the hell out.

"I can't, I'm afraid the power primate is losing the battle."

"Crap. Do you even have an idea as to what the power is, and if it's good or evil?"

"I'm afraid that's something I don't know about. To tell you the truth, I've never even heard of it…"

"Oh, that helps…"

"Where are you guys running to!?" Jinmay and Antauri spun around, hoping it wasn't another guard.

"Nadia!" Jinmay ran up to the shorter girl, hugging her.

"JInmay, we don't have time. Akira…"

"Do you know where Chiro is?" Antauri asked as Jinmay broke the hug.

"Yea, but we don't have much time!"

"Show us then!" Nadia nodded, and started running down one of the many corridors.

* * *

YAY! will they get to Chiro in time? WHO KNOWS!!! HAHAHAHMWAMWAMAMAMA! sry, im sugar high :) anyway, ill post next one up as soon as i can!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, with the help of egirl, i decided it's about time to get Chiro and the others out of tat damned castle thing! also, this is so sort because it's like 1. in. the. morning. AND I'm on my cousin's computer, after a freakin 11 HOUR DRIVE!!

Chiro: FINALLY!

Me: God i swaer to god...... one more word cango! one more word!

Chiro: cango?

I'M TIERD OK!!??

* * *

As Nadia lead Antauri and Jinmay to where Chiro was being held, a rather large explosion went off.

"What the hell was-"

"Oooof!"

"Chiro?!" Jinmay helped the scarred boy up, doing a double take at the amount of bleeding wounds and sweat that had piled up on Chiro's body.

"Chiro you're bleeding!" Antauri rushed over to his 'son', vowing to kill who ever (probably Akira) had done that to the boy. Chiro grinned sheepishly,

"Yea…. I guess I am." As Nadia and Jinmay each put an arm around Chiro, he backed up, getting worried glances from his friends.

"I don't know what I might do… Oh god, we have to hurry!" Chiro made crazy hand gestures as he remembered that Akira was still in the room down the hall. Ignoring the pain, Chiro limped quickly with the others, led by Nadia. Just as they got out of the odd fortress, the super robot arrived.

"Prepare for impact!" Sprx shouted, getting everyone's attention. Rockets flew by the robot as they made their escape.

* * *

MORE TO COME... preferabley when my creative juices are flowing, and i'm not in NY.... lol WOOHOOO! R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

OK! ANOTHER MINI CHAPPIE! sorry, i had an idea and i cant go any further with it because my cousins are occupying my time :P

Chiro: Yea... uhhuh...

LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER W/ 2 PPL JUMPIN ALL OVER U!!!

Chiro: AHHHHHHH! 2 MUCH YELLIN!

* * *

The first thing Nova and Gibson did when the barrage of missiles stopped, was tend to Chiro's wounds.

"What the heck happened to you!?"

"Akira really did a number to ya, huh kid?"

"Did you get the spell or whatever you needed?"

All the questions came at once; Chiro couldn't answer any of them.

"One at a time, o-"

""Chiro should rest while we figure out what to do regarding the spell, or what ever it is. " The silver monkey cut Chiro off, helping him to is room.

/////////////////////////

"Uh…. Akira, sir?" A brick went flying, barely missing the small servant boy.

"What do you want!?" An evil gleam shone in the boy's eye.

"I may have an idea on how to get power you need for the prophecy.." Akira suddenly calmed,

"I'm listening…"

////////////////////////////////

"Anything Gibson?"

"Kinda, I'm close to deciphering it…"

All of the monkeys; except Otto, were trying to figure out what they were supposed to do to help Chiro's condition. Unfortunately, the language it was written in was an ancient language… in other words no one used it anymore. Fortunately, all of the monkeys knew similar languages, so they were able to get pretty far with it. Also, another unfortunate thing was that Sprx kept saying that they should just hold Akira captive and torture him till he tells them how to fix Chiro. Otto was watching Chiro. He'd fallen asleep, and Otto was basically just watching over the boy. After a while, he got hungry, and walked into the kitchen for a snack. He also decided he'd check up on the other monkeys.

"Hows it goin?"

"Not so great… we have one more part to figure out… and we haven't been able to-"

"Oh, that's just the name of a special type of candle, I know where to get them to!" Otto grinned, and walked out of the room after giving the piece of paper back to an astonished Gibson.

"How…"

Sprx patted Nova on the back, "We may never know…"

* * *

Otto: What? Wat did i do!?

Everyone: O.O


	17. Chapter 17

I realize i haven't updated in a while. I'm very sorry, I've had some writers block... dern it :P anyway, here's the next chappie!!! UHHH! I DONT OWN SRMTHFG!

Chiro: THJAN GOD!

WHAT!!??

Chio: EAHHH! *runs*

*chases him with a chainsaw*

Naruto: Uhhh.... what the hell am I doing here? And why is Sweetpea chasing Chiro.... RAMEN! *magical ramen appears* BELIEVE IT!!!

* * *

Chiro lay on the metal table Otto had made for him, complete with warm cushions.

"Just relax Chiro, this will all be over soon."

"Thanks Nova, I'll try." Metal hands started massaging his head, helping to relax the tense Chiro.

"Thanks Antauri, but I'll be fine."

"OK, I just don't want anything to happen to you, I want to do this correctly." Antauri smiled at his 'son'.

"Ok! We're almost ready!" Gibson and Sprx were already running back t th platform Chiro, Nova, and Antauri were on.

"Why'd we have to do this in the savage lands again?" Sprx asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Because the most sunny spot on Shoogazoom is the spot we're standing on, IN the savage lands."

"Oh, right."

"You ok Sprx?" Nova put her arm around the red monkey's shoulders.

"Uhh, yea. Just worried I guess." Sprx whispered, blushing redder than he usually was.

"OK! IT'S ALMOST SUN SET!!" Otto yelled from acrossed the clearing they were currently in. His and Jinmay's jobs were to make sure no one interfered until after they were done with the ritual. Gibson has to actually say the spell, and the rest of the monkeys stayed near Chiro.

"Hey Jinmay?" Sprx suddenly appeared beside Jinmay.

"Yea?"

"You want me to take your shift, I think the kid needs you."

"Sprx you're so sweet!" Jinmay couldn't help but hug the red monkey.

'Wow, I'm popular with the ladies today…' Sprx blushed, letting his mind wonder for a second, only to be slapped back into his head by a certain yellow primate.

"It's time!" Gibson took his place next to Chiro, making everyone else move into the shadows.

"Hyerlich! Merchide! Malacheliki!" Lightning struck, Gibson gulped and continued.

"Shekulach! Melechialow! Sheeneyth! Kileovernew!" Chiro started to glow green and a piercing scream was heard, coming from Chiro. Jinmay bit her lip, wanting really badly to run to him and hug him. Antauri saw this and put a hand on her shoulder as Chiro screamed again.

"SHULKUKA! MICKELLEASD! CHAINEEEEE! MOOTASIC! LOOATHMONY!" Chiro floated off the table and then fell back onto it. The monkeys all ran to his side, worried.

"Chiro, are you ok?"

"Chiro!"

Bright blue eyes opened, and Chiro smiled.

"I feel great!" Everyone sighed a breath of relief as Chiro hugged all of his friends, saving Jinmay for last. Chiro looked into her green eyes and swooped her down, kissing her for an extended amount of time.

-----------------------------

"they succeeded!"

"Don't worry master, that wont work for long, I have a plan." Silver eyes flashed crimson before the servant boy walked through the mirror they'd been observing the monkey team through.

---------------------------

Jinmay and the monkeys started back, Jinmay taking the back.

:We thought you were a goner kid!" Sprx waved his arms around, emphasizing his point.

"I knew you'd make it!" Nova patted Chiro on the back.

"Yea, but what am I going to do about Akira?"

"We'll figure out something." Otto yelled, jumping onto Chiro's shoulders.

"OTTO!" Chiro fell backwards, he was still kind of weak.

"OH! SORRY!" Everyone except Otto sweat dropped.

"I'm glad you're ok Chiro." Antauri smiled, helping Chiro up.

"So am-"

"AHHH!" Everyone turned toward Jinmay. Someone had caught her from behind, holding a sword to her neck.

"Anyone move and I'll chop her head off!"

"Let Jinmay go!"

To their surprise, he did. Jinmay fell forward into Chiro.

"Ok, but I'm taking the monkey with me!" Suddenly a mirror appeared under the boy and Antauri and they both fell through the mirrors. Hey then shattered before anyone else could get through them.

"ANTAURI!!!"

* * *

thankz 4 reading, uhhhhhh I'm almost done wit this fic, lol, i think there will only be like 2 more chappies :) yay! almost done! uhhhh I mean... boohoo? idk, it's sad and it's happy... IT'S SAPPY! oh god....

L (from deathnote): uhhhhhhhhhhhhh have you seen light-kun?

Light: *behind L, hiding under table* *makes 'don't tell him where I am' motions*

Over there, *points to where he is*

L: AHHAH!

Light: *runs* AHHHH!

Uhhh, can someone tell me why the hell i've got random charictors floating around? Oh well! ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

YES I KNOW THIS IS LONG OVERDUE! haha, i ended up getting swine flu... and IVE BEEN BUSY! lol

Chiro: Excuse excuses..

SHUT UP CHANGO!

Chiro: I AM SOOOOO HAPPY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE IN THIS STORY!

And why may I ask is that?

Chiro: I'M SO TIRED OF YOUR SHIT! CHANGO CHIREO!!! THAT'S NOT MY GODDAMNNED NAME!

WOAH! CHICHO HAS SNAPPED!

Chiro: SHUTTUP! GRR! SHE DON'T OWN US! THANK F-ING GOD!

* * *

The first thing that Chiro though when his eyes opened was, 'Where the heck am I?' He searched his memory, finding his answer.

"Antauri?" Hearing no answer, Chiro scrambled to get into a sitting position. He shivered, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room he was in.

The floor was covered in ashen tiles, and the walls were made of brown colored stone. There was nothing else in the room, no windows or anything. Just a small door on the opposite end of the room, and a small cage like thing next to the door. Chiro started shaking, rolling up further into a ball, trying to retain SOME heat.

"A-n-n-ntar-ri?" He was starting to get worried as it finally hit him that he was trapped in a freezing cold room, and he couldn't find Antauri even though he could've sworn that he had gotten captured as well. Shutting his eyes tight, he tried to reach Antauri through the power primate, but nothing happened. To make sure it was just him, he tried contacting the team as well, nothing.

"Mmm" Chiro's eyes snapped open, was it just him or had heard a groan?

"mm.." Defiantly a groan. Shakily getting to his feet, Chiro cautiously crossed the room, and looked through the bars of the little cage. Antauri.

"Antauri!?" His voice was hoarse, but Antauri heard it, considering how close he was. Chiro summoned a Chiro spearo, finally getting his senses back, and destroyed the cage.

"C-Chiro?" Antauri opened his robotic eyes and smiled at the child.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Chiro reached out to hug Antauri, but retaliated as he felt how cold Antauri's metal armor was. Antauri's face fell.

"We need to get you out of here." He sounded deflated. Chiro gave him an odd look, but decided that now wasn't the time, and Antauri was right, if he didn't leave now, his toes would surly fall off. Chiro stood, shaking like a leaf, and threw a Chiro spearo at the wall.

"AHH!"

"Talk about good luck…" Chiro rubbed the back of his head, looking at the crumpled form of the guard under the ruble from the wall. Antauri simply chucked half heartedly.

"Ah ah ah… You're not getting out that easily…" a piece of metal was suddenly flying at them, Antauri pushed his 'son' out of the way and took the hit.

"Antauri!" Chiro's pupils became two slits and the boy screamed, letting off a huge electrical charge.

"C-Chiro…?" Antauri couldn't believe his eyes, was that the odd power that was supposed to have left the teen, or something else entirely. Slowly getting up, the silver monkey moved to Chiro's side. He had to calm him down.

"Chiro…"

"How…" Chiro looked at Antauri.

"Whoa.." Antauri's eyes widened as he took in Chiro's now purple snake eyes.

"Antauri? What's wrong?"

"Your eyes… we need to get out of here…." Chiro took a breath and shook his head slowly.

"No… I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling I HAVE to kill Akira now. I-I might not get this kind of opportunity again… and I don't want anyone else to get hurt, I'm also tired of being hurt by this." The pleading look Chiro gave Antauri stopped anything Antauri was going to say to stop him.

"Ok, but if something goes wrong, I'm jumping in." Chiro nodded.

"Thanks Antauri." he gave the silver simian a hug and then started down the corridor.

-------------

"You made it Chiro DARLING…" Akira stood and drifted over towards his enemy.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to my parents and I Akira. I WILL make you pay."

"Ahhh, little monkey boy's out for vengeance, no?" Akira's skin started to literally boil and spikes were rising from his bones, through the bubbling mess that was supposed to be skin. "Well then, this should be interesting… I hope mummy and poppy are watching me kill their little son, and then I'll go after their daughter… and anyone else who ever got in my way!" By this time Akira had transformed into a very grotesque creature, and Chiro was pissed.

"NO!" With that, Chiro threw abnormally large Chiro spearos at the monster, but it did nothing but make it laugh.

"Hahaha, it that all you got?" Chiro's eyes narrowed. He thrusted one hand towards Akira and a red ball of light started to form in his palm.

"Die!" Chiro's face scared Antauri a little bit, 'ho could such a pure boy have such hate and be able to show it so plainly…?' Antauri was snapped out of his stupor by Chiro screaming in pain. Antauri went into action.

Jumping at Akira wasn't the best idea though, as it backfired and sent Antauri into a stone wall. Chiro promptly got back up, and started mumbling something as it came to his head. He wasn't even sure of what he was doing, but it seemed to be working because Akira started screeching and shrinking back into the man version of himself.

"Now die!" Chiro ran at Akira, about to kill him , when he froze. His eyes became unfocused for a second, and then changed color until they were a sparkling blue again. His pupils stayed the same though.

"What? Can't kill me?" Akira's smirk was wiped off his face when Chiro glared down at him, opened his mouth, and let out the loudest, most ear curling monkey mind scream Antauri had ever heard. Akira and Chiro fell backwards, away from each other and Antauri rushed to Chiro's side.

"Chiro!"

"Is the kid ok!?" Antauri looked up, recognizing Sprx's voice.

"I-I don't know…" With that Antauri's world went black.

"Antauri!?" Nova rushed over to her brother.

The monkey team had finally found them, and the fight was over.

"Is Chiro going to be ok!?" Jinmay had insisted she go along.

"He's breathing… he should be ok."

"Is he," Sprx gestured at Akira's limp form, "still alive?" Sprx couldn't help but poke it with a random metal rod he'd found.

"No, it's finally over."

* * *

whew! ok, th next chapter will be the conclusion IT'S ALMOST OVER!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *sulks in a corner*

Naruto: Now you have to finish our story!

Sauske: YEA! IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR! *Uchiha trademark glare*

Y-yes Mr. Uchiha.... *cough* Duckbutt *cough*

Sauske: WA!

*snickers*

Naruto: SAUSKE'S A DUCK BUTT SAUSKE'S A DUCKBUTT!

Sauske: SHUT UP OR NO RAMEN! OR SEX!

Naruto: *faints*

Chiro: WHY ARE YOU TO HERE!

CAUSE THEY CAN BE NOW SHUT UP MONKEY FOR BRAINS!

CHiro: GRR!


	19. Chapter 19

Jinmay sat next to Chiro's bed, holding his hand in hers, willing him to wake up.

"Jinmay, you should rest… I'll stay with Chiro, you've been sitting in the same position for 5 hours. You haven't even got any rest all day." Jinmay looked up at Antauri, smiled, but didn't move from her spot.

"I can't leave him… I have something to tell him, and I have to be here when he wakes up." She responded softly, moving her green orbs back to the pale boy's sleeping form.

"I understand, may I join you?"

"Of course… actually, I think Chiro would like that. He thinks of you as a father, you know?"

Antauri's face betrayed him, showing his bewilderment for all to see, he was instantly happy Jinmay wasn't looking at him but his 'son'.

"Yea…"

"You don't sound so sure." Jinmay looked back up at Antauri, who'd by that time regained control over his facial expression.

"I just-"

"Don't, you can't lie to me… what's on your mind Antauri?" Jinmay placed a hand on Antauri's shoulder, the other hand still entagled with the unconcouse Chiro's.

"It's just… when we were in that cold room, and he was suffering from the cold, I touched him and he shrunk away on accident, because I was colder than the room."

"Oh…?" Jinmay raised an eyebrow.

"When it comes down to it, I'm just a machine posing as an organic creature, I'm not fit to be his father… let alone his friend."

"That's what's bothering you?" Jinmay almost giggled.

"What?" Antauri successfully kept the annoyed tone out of his question. Jinmay looked Antauri in the eye.

"Antauri, you are one of the most alive forms I've ever met. And as for the other thing, you think Chiro cares? He loves you for who you are, not what you are…" Green orbs shifted down to the sleeping form on the bed. "That's one qualities I love about him."

Antauri smiled at the girl, resigning himself to worry about Chiro more and less about himself not being 'alive'.

Another three hours past, and still, Chiro lay in bed unconscious.

"Please Chiro… please wake up soon…."

A hand suddenly twitched, and Jinmay's eyes lit up.

"Antauri! He moved!"

"Really?" Antauri got floated back over towards the bed, getting a closer look. Pale eyelids fluttered, and soon the bright blue eyes that they all held dear, revealed themselves to the world.

"Chiro?"

Antauri immediately started checking his blood pressure and other such uniform things. Afterwards, he left the room, leaving the two kids to themselves.

"Chiro? You ok?"

"Yea.. I'm sorry if I worried you Jinmay."

"You don't apologize for something like that! I was worried yes, but I'm just glad you're ok." Jinmay moved the hair from Chiro's eyes, blushing at what she was aout to say.

"Jinmay I-"

"no, Chiro… uhhh" Chiro nodded, motioning for her to go on.

"I… I love you!" Jinmay lightly hugged Chiro, as to not hurt him in case he had bruises.

"J-Jinmay… I love you to…"

Jinmay's eyes lit up, she giggled a bit, and then pecked Chiro on the lips before skipping to the door.

"I'll be baaaaack!" She yelled, knowing all to well that Antauri would only come back into the room when she was gone.

"Hey Antauri!" Chiro smiled widely, beckoning the silver monkey to his bedside.

"I'm sorry if I worried you… I-"

"Shh, Chiro," Chiro frowned, everyone was cutting him off today! "I wanted to say I think of you as a son, and even though I'm not exactly alive, I hope you'll accept me."

"Antauri… since when did I care that you were a robot? I went on a whole journey to bring you back for a reason!" Antauri chuckled.

"I guess your right."

Antauri smiled at the girl, resigning himself to worry about Chiro more and less about himself not being 'alive'.

Another three hours past, and still, Chiro lay in bed unconscious.

"Please Chiro… please wake up soon…."  
A hand suddenly twitched, and Jinmay's eyes lit up.  
"Antauri! He moved!"

"Really?" Antauri got floated back over towards the bed, getting a closer look. Pale eyelids fluttered, and soon the bright blue eyes that they all held dear, revealed themselves to the world.

"Chiro?"

Antauri immediately started checking his blood pressure and other such uniform procedures. Afterwards, he left the room, leaving the two kids to themselves.

"Chiro? You ok?"  
"Yea.. I'm sorry if I worried you Jinmay."  
"You don't apologize for something like that! I was worried yes, but I'm just glad you're ok." Jinmay moved the hair from Chiro's eyes, blushing at what she was aout to say.  
"Jinmay I-"  
"no, Chiro… uhhh" Chiro nodded, motioning for her to go on.  
"I… I love you!" Jinmay lightly hugged Chiro, as to not hurt him in case he had bruises.  
"J-Jinmay… I love you to…"  
Jinmay's eyes lit up, she giggled a bit, and then pecked Chiro on the lips before skipping to the door.  
"I'll be baaaaack!" She yelled, knowing all to well that Antauri would only come back into the room when she was gone.  
"Hey Antauri!" Chiro smiled widely, beckoning the silver monkey to his bedside.  
"I'm sorry if I worried you… I-"  
"Shh, Chiro," Chiro frowned, everyone was cutting him off today! "I wanted to say I think of you as a son, and even though I'm not exactly alive, I hope you'll accept me."  
"Antauri… since when did I care that you were a robot? I went on a whole journey to bring you back for a reason!" Antauri chuckled.  
"I guess your right."  


* * *

not sure if i should call that plain cheesey, or just say im not very happy with it.... :P im bad at endings... OH! there will be an epilouge! lolz i don't wanna leave it at that... it will be small though lolz :) sry for the long wait!

Chicko: MEANY!

you were in my other new fic....

CIGGO: YEA! W/E!

Haha...


	20. Chapter 20epi

"_**I'm heading out!" Chiro called form the bottom of Antauri's tube. The silver monkey had become even more protective over the boy since their last almost- death experience. Antauri slid down his tube, making sure Chiro's head was out of the way before hand.**_

"_**Ok, make sure to take your communicator with you." Antauri hugged the boy before letting him go.**_

"_**And have fun on your DAAATE!!!" Sprx called, followed by him getting whacked on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Nova.**_

'''

"_**You're late." Jinmay pouted playfully, earning a blush from her boyfriend.**_

"_**Yea, sorry Jinny, you know how Antauri is…" Jinmay giggled, knowing all to well. Chiro captured her lips in a long kiss, before taking her slender hand and leading her away to the restaurant he'd planned to take her. **_

"_**Love you."**_

"_**Love you to… monkey boy!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

*tears up* this is really the end.... so sad... :(

CHiro: Oh suck it up..!

B-but! ok, if you guys have any ideas, id love to hear 'em... like if u want me to start another chiro fanfic... maybe this time w/o so much crying and sadness and a wimpy chiro..

Changko: THAT WOULD BE NICE THANKYOU!

haha bye now! *hits chiro over the head with a bat repeatedly while laughing and smileing evilly* :)


End file.
